


Insecurity

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Loki tries to get you to see that you're worth it.





	Insecurity

You just didn't get it. You weren't the prettiest, or the smartest, or the strongest. You were average. You weren't anything special. So why was Loki with you? He deserved so much better, someone better than you. You simply weren't good enough. You never would be.

You could never bring yourself to explain this to him, though. You were too scared to let him go, and you hated yourself for it. You were so selfish, and a coward, that you couldn't do what was best for Loki.

It was almost as if just thinking about him had summoned him, because you suddenly registered him kneeling in front of you. You were sitting on the edge of your bed, staring down at your hands but not really seeing them.

"Y/N," Loki whispered. "Y/N, darling, why would you think that?"

You hadn't realized you'd been saying these things out loud. You thought you'd been quiet, like you always had before.

He took your hand and gently squeezed, then cupped your face with his other hand, making you look at him. You didn't know you'd been crying until he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Y/N, I want you to listen to me carefully. You are the strongest person I know. You are the smartest person I know. You are the most beautiful, stunning person I've ever laid eyes on. You may not agree with me, but I will remind you every day until you do and even after. There is no one else in all nine realms I would rather choose to have by my side. Even if I was given the option, I would choose you every time, Y/N."

Loki was right; you didn't agree with him. But he knew--like he always did--just what to say to make you feel better. And if he believed what he was saying so strongly, then maybe, just maybe, you could someday believe it too.


End file.
